


get ugly

by orphan_account



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: M/M, a lil bit of cursing as usual, meet ugly prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A drabble dump for meet-ugly prompts of every CIX pairing that exists.3:hunhee + “I thought you were a creepy stalker so I hit you with my backpack but it turns out we live in the same building, I’m sorry.”
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Yoon Hyunsuk, Kim Seunghun/Kim Yonghee (CIX), Kim Seunghun/Lee Byounggon | BX
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	1. yoonbae + seat stealing

**Author's Note:**

> WOW I AM ON A ROLL TODAY WTFFF anyway ive had this meet-ugly drabble dump for a while and here it is!!! ngl i just wanna water the cix fic tag lmao
> 
> i hope u enjoy!!!!

Jinyoung runs.

“Wait! Wait for me!” He yells, one arm up to wave at the school bus driver. The bus stops and the door opens. He practically leaps into the bus and goes up the aisle. Someone else manages to go in after him, and he begins scanning the empty seats so he isn’t left standing.

He spots one near the front along the aisle. He makes a beeline for it only to have someone else sliding into it last minute.

“Hey!” Jinyoung says. “That was _my_ seat.”

Seat Stealer pats the seat all over and looks behind him and under the chair. “Don’t see your name on it.”

Jinyoung groans. “I was here first.”

“Too bad. I sat on it first.”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes. “I found it first.”

Seat Stealer pulls earphones out from his bag and plugs it into his phone. He puts the earphones on and starts playing music.

The bus begins to move, causing Jinyoung to sway sideways. He figures he can’t manhandle Seat Stealer out of his seat because he looks freakishly tall. He sways again as the bus halts at a stoplight, and he grips the top of the seat for balance.

Jinyoung pinches the seat stealer on the arm. “Dude. Come on.”

Seat Stealer rolls his eyes and takes an earbud out. “What do you want?”

“Your seat.”

“If you want it that bad, just sit on my lap.”

Jinyoung raises his eyebrows as if to say _oh?_ and unshoulders one strap of his bag so he can set it over his chest. He plops himself onto Seat Stealer’s lap, making sure he puts in as much of his weight as possible.

Seat Stealer absentmindedly puts his arms around Jinyoung when he settles himself in his lap. Seat Stealer catches himself and begins pushing Jinyoung off his lap. Jinyoung grins.

“What the fuck?” Seat Stealer says.

“You said I could sit on your lap.”

Seat Stealer huffs, adjusting so he doesn’t touch Jinyoung as much as possible despite Jinyoung sitting on his lap. “Whatever.”

“I have to thank you,” Jinyoung says, smiling, saccharine sarcastic sweet. “So thank you…?”

“Hyunsuk.”

“Thank you, Hyunsuk-ssi.” Jinyoung bats his eyelashes at him for good measure and revels in the way Hyunsuk glares at him.

(Later, he ignores the way his heart skips a beat when Hyunsuk puts a hand on his thigh.)


	2. gonhun + pen pals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gonhun + “I accidentally knocked my pen out of my desk and it fell on your open backpack, and when you walked back into the room I had half an arm inside your bag and now you think I was trying to steal your stuff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was pretty rushed bc i had the inspiration for it and i really wanted to update this fic hhh. it ended up much longer than i expected it to be tho?? anyway i'm glad i finally got to publish some gonhun lololol
> 
> i hope yall enjoy this<3
> 
> edit: omg wait thats cute i posted this on the day of gonhuns japan trip anniv i am big brain

Seunghun taps an erratic rhythm on his table. Tap tap pause, tap pause tap, tap tap tap.

He glances at the wall clock at the back of the room. Fifteen minutes until class starts. He doesn’t know why he decided to come in early today; he hates that he has an 8AM class on Wednesdays, and hates it even more that he couldn’t do anything about it. 8AM was the only time slot for this class left.

He keeps tapping.

(His only source of solace was the fact that a few people arrived earlier than him, already finding a bag placed on the seat next to his and on the seats by the front of the room.)

Other students begin filing in, the noise in the hallways signaling the start of the morning rush of students. The lecture hall gets almost filled in a few minutes, with students doing last-minute homework or pulling their hoodies up to sneak in some sleep.

He’s still tapping.

His pen slips from between his fingers and into his seatmate’s open bag. He looks around to check if anyone saw (thankfully, no one did) and sticks half of his arm into the bag, rummaging for his pen.

He feels around papers and two notebooks, what he thinks is a container of food, and –

“What are you doing?”

Seunghun freezes. He looks up to find (who he thinks is) his seatmate, bright red hair styled in a way that Seunghun finds strangely attractive.

(He doesn’t know why he’s never noticed this guy before.)

“Uh,” he says.

“Stealing is against the law,” the guy says, crossing his arms. Seunghun thinks his voice is attractive for a brief moment until he processes what the other said.

He quickly removes his hand from inside the bag. “I wasn’t stealing!”

“Almost your entire arm was in my bag.”

“My pen fell in!”

“Uh huh.”

“I swear!” Seunghun sticks his arm back into the bag, clearly not the best idea considering he’s being accused of _stealing_ , but he manages to get a hold of his pen. He brandishes it out and shoves into the other guy’s face. “See?”

“That’s my pen.”

“Wha – no! This is _my_ pen, oh my god, I swear to god I _don’t_ steal, I’m a nice person –”

“Sure you are.”

Seunghun groans, dragging his hands down his face. “I can’t do this,” he says, covering his face with his hands. Bright-red-haired guy (Seunghun decides to call him Red Riding Hood in his head) is attractive, but Seunghun doesn’t want to waste time arguing with him under his breath.

Red Riding Hood slips into his seat and starts rummaging through his bag (probably to check if Seunghun stole anything else, god, what the hell) just as their professor walks into the room.

A few minutes into the lecture, Seunghun hears the softest “I’m sorry” next to him. He looks to the side, visibly confused.

“What?” he hisses, lowering his head and scooting closer. He glances at the front of the room, where their professor is drawing a model of a sociological framework on the board. “What?”

“I said I’m sorry,” Red Riding Hood hisses back. “You didn’t steal anything. My pen’s still here.”

Seunghun huffs and crosses his arms. _Now_ he believes him? “Okay.”

Red Riding Hood opens his mouth to speak, but the professor calls him for recitation. Seunghun purses his lips to keep from laughing, watching Red Riding Hood stand and stutter out an answer.

“That’s what you get for being a judgmental ass,” Seunghun says under his breath when the other sits down.

“I said I’m _sorry._ ”

Seunghun nods, lips jutting out. “Sure.”

Red Riding Hood rolls his eyes and goes back to paying attention to the lecture.

Their professor rambles on about sociological functions for about twenty more minutes. Red Riding Hood pokes Seunghun’s side and Seunghun jerks in his seat.

“What.”

Red Riding Hood leans in. “I’m Byounggon.” (He practically fucking _whispered_ in Seunghun’s ear. Seunghun hates how he feels his throat go dry.)

Seunghun clears his throat. “Seunghun.”

“Are you free after this?”

“Why, so you can accuse me of stealing again?”

“Fuck you. I just wanted to shoot my shot.”

“After accusing me of stealing?”

“You know what, never mind.”

Seunghun smiles (just a little, he doesn’t want to get ahead of himself). “Yeah, I’m free.”

He sees Byounggon smile in his peripheral vision. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

(The _it’s a date_ goes unsaid.)


	3. hunhee + going down swinging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hunhee + “I thought you were a creepy stalker so I hit you with my backpack but it turns out we live in the same building, I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a lil bit rushed but i think its just fine?? anw i hope u all still like it : D hunhee are very close to my heart bc theyre both my biases and we all have the same moon sign.
> 
> cix cancer moon line superior##

Yonghee vaguely feels like he’s on Dumb Ways to Die.

One, he almost got into an accident on campus grounds because of another student on a bike and someone’s BMW. Two, he used his hands to feel for the socket to charge his phone while in the student lounge. Three, on his way to the Math building, he dropped his phone and narrowly missed getting run over by a motorcycle.

Now, he’s pretty sure someone is following him home.

(To put it simply: it’s been a Day. Yonghee knows he isn’t usually this clumsy – or unfortunate, for that matter – but today… today is Something Else.)

He gets off the train and speed walks towards the subway exit, glancing over his shoulder every now and then to check if the same person is still behind him. He’s lost them in the crowd at some point, and Yonghee leans forward with his hands on his knees. His heart is thudding against his chest so hard he feels it hurt.

He rolls his shoulders back and straightens up, walking at a normal pace. (He throws a small prayer of thanks into the void of the universe that the subway is only a ten-minute walk away from the apartment he’s staying in for the semester.) He turns right, two streets away, and glances back only to see the same person from the train walking behind him.

He’s literally just two minutes away from getting home, and _yet._

He walks faster in an attempt to get home before the stranger catches up to him, but they walk really fucking fast and Yonghee’s legs can only take so long.

In his panic, Yonghee ducks behind a blind corner and unshoulders his bag, gripping it tight. His hands are shaking.

He hears footsteps quickly approaching and counts down – one.

Two.

Three.

He swings.

“OW, FUCK!”

Yonghee’s legs betray him and instead of running from whoever it is, he stays and peeks.

It’s the person who’s been following him home. He’s rubbing at his nose, groaning, and Yonghee feels like he’s made a mistake when the person looks up and glares at him.

“What is your _problem_?”

Yonghee freezes, clutching his bag close to his chest. “Uh, I, uh – I thought you were f-following me home so I, uh…”

“You hit me.”

“Yeah,” Yonghee squeaks out. “With my bag.”

The person removes his hand from his face and moves to get up. Yonghee looks away before he’s caught staring. The guy is really cute, _exactly_ Yonghee’s type. Yonghee wishes he isn’t the stalker he thinks he is.

“… same as you.” The other guy pauses. “Hey, are you listening to me?”

Yonghee blinks once, twice. “Uh.”

The other guy sighs. “I said I wasn’t following you home, it just so happens that we’re going the same way because I live in the same apartment as you.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.”

“Okay,” Yonghee says, shouldering his bag. “But. But! How am I so sure that you’re not saying that so you could go back to stalking me?”

Yonghee watches the other guy’s face twitch in an effort to not roll his eyes. “Look, let’s just get home, okay?”

Yonghee gestures forward with his hands. “Go.”

The other guy doesn’t bother being polite this time. He rolls his eyes and starts walking, Yonghee trailing after him.

(The guy’s name is Seunghun, Yonghee learns, and he lives in the apartment right beside Yonghee’s. They’ve never ran into each other before this, Seunghun explains, because their schedules don’t match up and Yonghee likes going home early.

“See you,” Seunghun says.

“See you,” Yonghee says, already halfway into his apartment.

Seunghun waves and Yonghee pulls the door closed. He turns his phone over in his hands, unlocking it to find Seunghun’s contact details still open.

He smiles.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if ur reading this ur required to make cix fic sorry i dont make the rules :/


End file.
